fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Fullbuster vs. Juvia Lockser
Gray Fullbuster vs. Juvia Lockser is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster and Phantom Lord S-Class Mage Juvia Lockser. Prologue Natsu Dragneel successfully dismantles the Lacrima that charges the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter from inside the Phantom Lord Guild and this inspires the members of Fairy Tail to annihilate the enemy. However, Jupiter's destruction triggers Jose Porla to activate the strongest weapon of Phantom Lord: the Super Giant Mage Phantom MK II. From the outside, the Fairy Tail Mages notice that the Giant Mage is beginning to write symbols and they realize it's a Magic Seal, particularly the seal for Abyss Break, which is a forbidden, destructive Magic that makes use of all four elements. After Totomaru's defeat at the hands of Natsu, Gray, and Elfman, Happy informs the group of the dire situation they're in and they decide to split up and find the power source of Abyss Break to stop it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 2-13 Sol of the Element 4 is later defeated by Elfman who succeeds in casting a Full-Body Take Over of Beast Soul. He saves Mirajane who was trapped in the clutches of the Giant Mage because she attempted to deceive Jose. The defeat of Sol slows down the casting of Abyss Break and Mirajane notices this. She figures out that the Element 4 is the power source of Abyss Break and if Fairy Tail manages to defeat the Element 4, Abyss Break would be cancelled. With only two of the Element 4 left, Elfman and Mirajane head back inside the Giant Mage to search for the remaining members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 2-10 Battle Gray heads off in his own direction when he separated from Natsu, Happy and Elfman to help find the power source of Abyss Break. He arrives at the roof where he notices that it's raining and he asks himself if it was raining before. His thoughts are interrupted by a blue-haired woman saying "Drip, drip, drop". She introduces herself (in third person) as Juvia, the Rain Woman of the Element 4. She seems to express her surprise with the defeat of two members of the Element 4 and warns him to not take Juvia (she refers to herself in third person) and Aria lightly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 14-15 Gray tells her that it doesn't matter if she's a woman or even a child, he won't forgive anyone who hurts his friends. Suddenly, Juvia blushes, turns away and admits that she is defeated. She is shocked by her actions and inquires to herself why she is affected. Gray chases her and tells her to stop the Giant Mage. Juvia then thinks that she must make Gray "hers" and that there is no turning back. She faces Gray and traps him in her Water Lock. While in the dome of water Juvia created, Gray's old wounds from his previous battle with Lyon Vastia open up and he bleeds. This causes Juvia to panic, accusing herself for wounding him and thinks of releasing him at once. However, Gray freezes Juvia's Water Lock and shatters it, giving him escape. Juvia is astounded by this because she thought that her Water Lock could never be broken, thinks it must be fate and that Gray is Juvia's prince. Gray suddenly strips off his top and Juvia panics again, saying that her heart isn't ready for this and that they should take their relationship more slowly. He attacks her with Ice-Make: Lance, but this is ineffective as his ice attack just went through Juvia's body which she explains is made of rain itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 16-21 Juvia realizes that Gray just assaulted her and that she must be strong because he is an enemy and that they're in a war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 21 She exclaims farewell to the sweet flower of love and casts Water Slicer which Gray dodges and later breaks through one of the Giant Mage's ornaments. Juvia warns him that high-powered water jets can cut even through steel and that if he underestimates water, he'll regret it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 25 He retaliates with Ice-Make: Battle Axe, but the ice weapon just goes through Juvia's body like with his previous attack. Juvia tells him that it is impossible to beat her and that he could still be saved. She requests that Lucy Heartfilia is brought to her. If she is, Juvia explains that she will talk to their Master and ask him to withdraw. Gray declines this, stating that both sides have come too far to stop fighting and that Lucy's his friend and he won't hand her over even if he dies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 22-24 Juvia suddenly drops her umbrella as she hears Gray's words. She overthinks Gray's statement about sacrificing his life for Lucy and thinks of Lucy as her "rival in love". Suddenly, she cries, much to Gray's surprise, and then she suddenly screams about how she can't forgive Lucy. Her waters start to steam and Gray realizes that it's boiling water while at the same time he is puzzled as to why she's mad at Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 25-26 Juvia shoots boiling water at Gray who manages to dodge, but acknowledges that his Creation Magic can't keep up. Juvia states that ever since she was born, she has lived within the rain and she cannot be defeated in the rain. She tells him to boil inside her jealousy and assaults him one more with a wave of her boiling water. Gray defends himself using Ice-Make: Shield, but Juvia's boiling water melts the ice. Using the steam, Gray escapes off the roof and Juvia compliments his wits. Gray tells himself he can't take a break and he has to find out how to stop the Giant Mage. However, as he was running down the hall just below the rooftop while attempting an escape, a strong current of hot water bursts through from above and engulfs him as he is shot back up to Juvia. She shoots him with boiling water while he's suspended in mid-air, exclaiming that it's the end for him. However, he jumps straight into the boiling water and freezes it, much to Juvia's surprise. Much to both of their surprise, Gray's freezing of the water also freezes Juvia and in this state Gray accidentally grabs her breast. They are both embarrassed and Gray releases Juvia from the ice while apologizing. This act of Gray's seems to touch Juvia's heart as she tears up, praising his kindness for releasing her. Gray requests a do-over of their battle, but Juvia replies that she can't hurt him. This confuses Gray again and asks her if she meant that as her admitting that she has no chances of winning against him. Juvia replies that she's stronger than Lucy and that she can protect him. This bewilders Gray once more and he asks what she means by that. Juvia starts to tell him that she loves him, but Gray doesn't seem to hear this and comments that the rain seems to have gotten stronger and that it's so depressing. This stops Juvia from saying anything and she realizes that "he's just like them". She then unleashes her fury once more and attacks him with her boiling water. He tries to freeze it again, but to no avail, as the waters that are submerging him are much hotter than the boiling water he was able to freeze before.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 8-12 Juvia recalls some bad memories of how she was always treated as an outcast since her childhood. She brought constant rain with her and kids called her "gloomy" and refused to play with her. This resulted in her making an excessive amount of Teru Teru Bozu dolls, dolls that are believed to ward off rain. It doesn't really help, since she still brought rain with her as she grew up. It always rained when she was around and she always heard the people surrounding her remarking that the rain is so depressing and gloomy. She didn't have lasting relationships with men, particularly Bora of Prominence, because of the rain and gloom she brought with her. It was only Phantom Lord that opened its doors and accepted her for who she is, she believes. Juvia firmly declares that she is part of the Element 4, a Phantom Mage. She transforms herself into boiling water and swoops in for another hit of her Sierra at Gray when he retorts that he won't lose to someone like Phantom and releases a great deal of Magic Power that freezes Juvia's boiling water and even the rain, which Juvia admires. Gray casts Ice-Make: Geyser and Juvia is caught up in his ice attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 13-16 Juvia almost falls off the guild, thinking to herself that she will fall to the ground like a raindrop, a fitting end to an unwanted rain woman. However, she is surprised when Gray takes her hand and saves her. He brings her to the ground while she lies down, expressing her surprise at her loss to Gray and his act of rescue. He approaches her and asks how she feels and if she has cooled off. Behind Gray, Juvia notices sunshine and how the rain stopped. Juvia sees the clear sky for the first time and cries as she calls it beautiful. When Gray asks her if she wants to go another round, she faints, leaving Gray confused and victorious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 16-20 Aftermath The casting of Abyss Break slows down even more after Juvia's defeat. Elfman and Mirajane find Gray just in time after he beats Juvia. Elfman finds it odd that Juvia has a smile on her face and Gray states that maybe she's having a good dream. Mirajane explains to Gray that the Element 4 is the power source of Abyss Break and that defeating them would stop Abyss Break. With only one more member left, Mirajane believes that they could still make it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 2-3 Meanwhile, Natsu is fighting the remaining member of the Element 4, Aria, and is facing difficulties.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Page 4 References Navigation Category:Fights